


初恋

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Mr.Six
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自娱自乐，勿扰真人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	初恋

初恋

 

1.  
包房里面的声音很大，门给推开来，一片散乱的蓝色红色光在镶着镜子的墙上折射，照在李易峰面前。  
门口拿着啤酒站着的是马天宇，把他从头到脚打量了一遍，然后嬉皮笑脸地说：“真是大人物，姗姗来迟。”  
李易峰跟着他走进大包厢，一阵铺天盖地的音乐声，不知道谁在扯着嗓子唱周杰伦的七里香，正唱到“猫和你都想了解”，魔音绕耳。  
李易峰不得不把嗓子提起来了一个八度：“开会实在来不及了。”  
“你能来就是赏光了。”马天宇把他手上的公文包接过去，“现在约你吃个饭可太难了， 我真的是卧薪尝胆，三千越甲可吞吴……”  
“你别埋汰我了。”李易峰就近走到茶几旁边。

这是他们高中毕业第七年，正值A中校庆三十周年。  
李易峰前两个月就在微信群里面收到通知说大家应该借机聚聚。偏偏公司周五刚接了个新案子，文书工作就拖拖拉拉弄了四五个小时，白天学校的正式活动都错过了。本来想要不就算了，马天宇给他一下子来了五六个夺命连环call，嚷着“小马哥都开了金口”，一副他不去就要从此跟他割席的架势。实在是架不住了，这才从公司喊了个车急匆匆地来赶晚场。  
马天宇对他撇撇嘴，从那个唱歌的手里夺过话筒，自说自话地对着满屋子坐着的校友同学喊：“亲朋好友，男女同胞，说曹操曹操到，你们还记得咱们光荣的团支部书记李贺同志吗？领导下基层，庶民们要不要来个热烈的掌声？”  
一个穿连衫裙的女生拍起手来：“李贺！我记得的，从前每周一晨会都是你做高考动员的吧。”  
另一个女生也笑着说：“什么记得？人家是校草，我看你是念念不忘。”  
第一个女生尖着嗓子笑起来说：“哪里有。”  
李易峰只好笑笑。  
马天宇在旁边添油加醋：“可不是吗？校草，学生会骨干，校长的左膀右臂。不过他现在改名了，叫李易峰……团支书，你迟到了，先罚酒再说。”  
李易峰手里被塞进来个小杯子，他歪着嘴笑了笑。恭敬不如从命，仰着脖子喝完了，杯子倒扣在大理石桌上，包房里面顿时掌声雷动。

七里香结束了，换了下一首快歌，几个女孩子站起来挪动到屏幕前。这才空出沙发上的位置，他坐下的时候把领带松了松。  
旁边传来一个声音，嗓子低沉，却有点耳熟：“你改名了。”  
说话的人身上传来一点淡淡的薄荷味道，李易峰转过脸去，看到自己旁边原来坐了个人，身体贴得很近，说话声像是打在鼓膜上。  
这样一看李易峰却懵了，那男人戴着穿着一件长袖黑色帽衫，剃着干净的板寸头发，脸上伏着两根粗眉，下面是一双锐利的眼睛。  
李易峰怔怔地看着李嘉恒，过了好一会才说：“是……前两年跟我妈妈一起逛街遇到一个算命的，说李贺这个名字跟我八字不合。”  
李嘉恒看着他，一点笑意在深邃的五官之间漾开：“那么巧，我也改名了。”他从口袋里面掏出来一张明信片，上面画着一只圆滚滚的鲨鱼，一行清晰的华文宋体字写着：“吴亦凡。”  
李易峰念着头衔，省一级篮球队的签约球员，犹豫着说：“挺好听的。”  
李嘉恒，也就是现在的吴亦凡，摆弄着桌上的骰子，不疾不徐地点点头说道：“我们现在不是本家了。你的名字也不错。”  
旁边有人又坐了下来，他被迫朝着吴亦凡的位置挪了挪，两个人的胳膊快贴上了，李易峰有些如坐针毡。  
吴亦凡慢吞吞地说：“学长，喝点什么？”  
李易峰连忙摆手。  
两个人僵持着，给人挤得越来越近。  
屏幕上又换了首歌，李易峰终于受不住了，腾地站起来把马天宇抓到包房门外开口问：“李嘉恒来了，你怎么不跟我说？”  
马天宇手上还抓着啤酒瓶，被问得没头没脑，转头看看包房里面说：“你说吴亦凡？人家刚从国外回来……你又没问我到底有哪些人来……打探消息要先发红包当敲门砖的呀。怎么了？你们俩过去不是挺好的？”  
李易峰泄气地松了他的袖子贴着走廊站好，心跳得飞快：“过去是挺好的……”  
马天宇又打量他：“你们俩……？”  
李易峰勉强地摇摇头，对面的门推开来，一股烟味扑到脸上，他皱皱眉。  
马天宇问：“你是不是不舒服？”  
他又摇摇头说了句：“没事，包厢里面太热了，我透透气。”  
他们俩过去是挺好的，那时候他叫李贺，吴亦凡叫李嘉恒。

2.  
操场上乱哄哄的一片，李嘉恒靠在栏杆上捏着手机玩贪食蛇。  
班主任在队伍前面催促他们站整齐，开学第一周的晨会，体育班出勤率就低得不像话，第三套广播体操他一点不会做，跟着前面平行班的学生勉为其难地挥动了几下胳膊。  
胖子在他旁边嘀咕：“你看看人家班级女生这质量，看看咱们班。”  
李嘉恒的贪食蛇咬到自己尾巴，滴一下死了。  
体育班的女生有一半练的是游泳铅球，肩背宽阔，其实也是挺健美的。  
校长在讲台上唾沫横飞地展望新学年，折腾了快二十分钟还要请学生代表发言。  
这时候胖子推了他肩膀一把说：“你看前面那女生，穿短裙的，长得好不好看？”  
他顺着胖子的目光看过去，倒是没看到什么女生。  
胖子指着的方向，学生代表正好出列，是个高瘦的男生，白衬衫整齐得系到最上面一颗纽扣，衣摆扎在灰色的校裤里面，手上拿着折叠整齐的演讲稿。  
旁边几个平行班的女生互相推了几下，骚动着。  
李嘉恒看着他挺胸昂首走上领操台，调整了话筒，然后不紧不慢地念了起来：“各位同学，尊敬的老师，校长，早上好，我是高三六班的李贺，很荣幸作为学生代表站在这里发言……”  
体育班站在操场最后面，李嘉恒看不太见李贺的长相，只是听着这人不咸不淡地说着一些学习动员之类的官腔词语。  
李嘉恒用胳膊肘捅了胖子一下有些兴奋地说：“喂，这人是团支书？”  
胖子撇撇嘴说：“李贺啊，我听班上女生说起过的，说是校草，还是学生会干部，很受女生欢迎。”  
李嘉恒点点头，笑着说：“个性也不错，难怪。”  
胖子阴阳怪气地看了他一眼说：“你怎么知道他个性好？有些可疑啊。”  
李嘉恒反推了胖子一把，把他推到了栏杆上，才说：“就你嘴贱。”  
胖子也不理他，脚上踢了一下，一块石子从人造草皮上飞过，正打中了站在他们前面的阿彪的脚后跟。

他和胖子是一起被A中的篮球队选上的。  
从严格意义上说他该管胖子叫“表哥”，只是这个表哥隔了好几多层，具体亲戚关系已经不可考。偏生人长得高胖，看起来憨厚老实。每个班上总有个人因为体型不幸丢了名讳成为“胖子”，而李嘉恒的这位表哥就那么不幸从小学一路当胖子当到了高中。  
体育生没有暑假，八月就开始集训。  
第一次见到李贺的时候正值平行班暑期返校。  
教练前一天特别提醒过第二天平行班要来学校检查暑期作业，门口会有人查岗，要记得带好校徽学生证。偏偏那天早上下着黏糊糊的小雨，他照例去晨跑，到校门口的时候满头大汗、两手空空。两个值勤生把他拦了下来：“校服？校徽呢？”  
李嘉恒刚晨跑结束，气还没喘过来说：“我是体育生，来训练的。”  
值勤生干巴巴地说：“体育生也要查校徽。”  
另一个值勤生拿着记录本说：“仪容不整也要扣分，你是哪个班的？学生证给我们看。”  
李嘉恒心里起了点脾气，把篮球往地上一丢，敷衍地说：“学生证也没带。”  
学生证不带又不穿校服，照道理要罚留堂打扫卫生。  
校门口三三两两的学生进进出出，聚了几个看热闹的。  
两边僵持着不让步，后面传过来个声音：“暑假就别查那么紧了。”  
李嘉恒往后看看，正见到李贺侧背着挎包要把伞收起来，手里还捏着用塑料袋装着的早点，嘴角咬着一根吸管，插在维他奶的纸盒子里面。  
两个值勤生看看他，犹犹豫豫地喊了声：“团支书。”  
李贺的目光扫过李嘉恒的脸，李嘉恒心里突然震动了一下。  
这人长得很秀气，脸皮雪白，头发贴着耳朵修剪得干干净净又很蓬松。  
“学弟是篮球队的吧？”李贺慢悠悠地说，蹲下来把球捡起来放在他手里，“下次别忘了戴校徽了。”  
这句话说出来，值勤的几个学生也不好多说什么，互相看了看点点头让开一条路来。  
李嘉恒接过球，不太敢看李贺的脸，一颗心还在跳。  
等他走过操场才又扭头看李贺的背影慢慢走近教学楼里面。教学楼的墙砖是奇怪的朱红色，高三年级所在的两号楼的金色牌子显得有些突兀。  
天又开始下雨，跑道上呼啦啦跑过一大群穿校服的平行班学生。

李嘉恒记住了李贺这个名字。  
周一放学的时候他就骑着自行车鬼鬼祟祟跟在他后面，一路骑去了人家家里的小区。  
李贺家住得离学校不远，一排老式的居民楼都是多层，他骑车很慢，于是李嘉恒也很慢地跟着。  
等他上了楼，李嘉恒才跳下自行车去看楼道里面那些绿色的邮箱，运气很好，姓李的只有一家，用橡皮胶贴着名字。  
李嘉恒在楼道里面坐了会，等到感应灯暗了下去才骑车回家，一路吹口哨，心情好得有些忘乎所以。  
等到第二天晨跑的时候，李嘉恒特意绕了条路。  
李贺家附近的便利店是新开的，二十四小时，看店的阿姨打折哈欠煮茶叶蛋。李嘉恒在货架上买了盒纸包装的维他奶，选的是白色包装，上面一行深蓝色的花字，原味豆奶饮料。  
班上有个女生说过长得好看的人做这种事叫浪漫，长得丑的叫变态。  
李嘉恒想：我好看的呀。  
他买了一盒塞进李家的邮箱里面，心里涌起一点促狭的快意。

胖子跟他说打听到了他觉得长得好看女生的名字，是高一四班的劳技课代表。女生扎着一根马尾挽着朋友的手从走廊走过去的时候，胖子痴汉地说：“我要追她。”  
阿彪坐在胖子和李嘉恒中间，他也是篮球队的，年纪轻轻就很重视身体锻炼，浑身是肌肉，每天要吃五个白煮蛋。  
阿彪一边剥着白煮蛋一边说：“平行班的人别惹，人家有升学压力的，看不上我们这种。”  
李嘉恒转的笔啪嗒掉在地上：“怎么看不上了？”  
胖子迎合：“就是，怎么看不上了？我那么风流倜傥。”  
阿彪翻了个白眼：“耳机借我一下，我听不下去了。”  
一副耳机甩到了课桌上，胖子愤愤地冲阿彪说：“我跟你这种不一样，我有精神追求，想要寻找一个有一头乌黑亮丽长发的梦中情人。”  
李嘉恒忍不住笑起来。  
数学老师一个粉笔头啪打到了他桌角上，用口音很重的普通话说：“你们不好好学习，看老师现在头上长出来多少根白头发，都是为你们急白的……老师在A中带了那么多班，就你们最不省心，我每天备课那么久，连私人生活的时间都没……”  
他们几个收了声。  
沉默延续不了太久，阿彪小声道：“白头发都能怪我们，没有性生活也要怪我们。”  
胖子说：“阿彪我看你怜香惜玉，不如你把数学老师娶回家吧。”  
一号楼正对着二号楼，李嘉恒坐在教室的最后一排，讲台前面数学老师正说着自变量和应变量，列表、描点、连线。李嘉恒把手机从裤子口袋里面翻出来，胖子发过来一个短信，言简意赅：“逃课吗？”  
他侧过脸看看窗外，教学楼的缝隙之间露出一小片碧蓝色的天空。三号楼那里传来念英文的响声，李嘉恒用手指托着下巴看过去。他别无所长，完全不知道水池抽空速度固定的时候，水量和抽水时间应该怎么计算，但是他双眼视力五点零，隔着二十几米的距离也能正好看见李贺站起来带着他们班一起念书。   
风把窗帘吹起来一点，两扇大窗户的蓝色窗帘被想省事的同学绑在一起，给风鼓起来的时候像是两个丰满的罩杯。  
胖子又丢了个修正带过来，用口型问他逃课吗。  
李嘉恒对他比了个中指摇摇头，又对着窗户外面看起来。  
胖子见他不理他，又拍正塞着耳机摇头晃脑的阿彪，他俩冲着李嘉恒敬了个礼，鬼鬼祟祟从后门溜了出去。

3.  
九月底清晨的暑气已经是强弩之末。  
早上五点多，天空透出一点微弱的亮光来，接着暗淡的云层渐渐展开。  
李嘉恒的耳朵里面塞着耳机，放着阿彪借给他的林肯公园的CD，嚎叫的声音和居民区安静的景象格格不入。他顺着街边跑，几个卖早饭的小摊贩懒洋洋地开着卷帘门，金属片哗啦啦作响。  
维他奶口味不少，他一个个轮番换着买，今天他又挑了了一盒子香芋的。  
跑到小区门口熟门熟路地拉开了邮箱，正要往里头丢，楼道里面传出一声嗤笑。  
人赃俱获。  
李嘉恒站直，他还在跑步的状态里面，因为有氧运动，心跳得很快。  
还有些黑漆漆的楼梯上坐着的是李贺，他穿着件白色的T恤，脚上还踩着人字拖，看起来刚洗过澡的样子，发尾都湿漉漉的。这时候他站起来，楼道里面的灯随着他的动作也亮起来，黄色的灯光照得他脸盘暖融融的一片。  
他像是对自己摇了摇头，冲着李嘉恒说：“你每天都那么早来，我堵了好几天，都没堵到你。”  
李嘉恒讪讪地干笑了一下：“我每天四点多起来晨跑。”  
李贺向他走近了几步，五官更清楚起来了，眼睛在睫毛下面闪闪发亮：“你为什么给我送这个？”  
李贺讲话的语速很慢，可能是早上起床，嗓子还哑着，他的嘴唇上下开合的样子太美，让李嘉恒有些胆怯。这下他真成了被捉住做坏事的小孩，连看都不敢再看李贺一眼了，只是对着空气掰扯：“上次看到你拿在手里的。你高三了，要补补营养。”  
李贺噗嗤一声笑起来了，问他：“你是篮球队新来的学弟吧，你叫什么。”  
李嘉恒抓着头：“我叫李嘉恒。”  
李贺点点头，向他又走过来一步。李嘉恒顺着他的动作不自觉后退一步，后背撞在了还拉开的邮箱门上，哐当一声。  
李贺脸上笑意更浓了，伸出手掌，五根手指头干干净净摊开，说：“给我吧。”  
李嘉恒愣了下：“给你什么？”  
“豆奶啊。”李贺好像理所当然一样地说。  
他这才反应过来，转过身从邮箱里面抽出来紫色的纸盒子，放在李贺手心。豆奶是从冰柜里面拿出来的，还有些凉，在滴水。  
“每天都买这个，破费了。”  
“谢谢你上次帮我。”  
李贺掐了李嘉恒的胳膊一下：“那么小的事。”他长得是很好看，双瞳剪水这句话没错，他的眸子里面像是有水一样含着光， “乖，别捉弄学长。”  
李嘉恒愣了，说：“不是捉弄你。”急于自我辩解，他唐突地问道：“学长你给我个手机号行吗？”  
一句话出来，觉得自己脸上都热了。  
李贺摇摇头笑，向他要过手机，一个个数字按下去：“怕再被值勤生拦住，想找我当救兵？”  
这下连话都说不出来了。

过了两个礼拜，A中和C中举行篮球友谊赛。  
学校的风气很奇怪，往日平行班的那些学生见到他们有如避瘟疫不及，到这样要体现学校凝聚力的时候，一个个群众参与感都格外强烈起来。篮球馆里面的座位坐了六七成，时而传来几声加油声。  
阿彪传过来一个球，他在脚下运了一番扬起手来，篮球顺着框滚了几圈进了网兜。  
到了最后一节，比分咬得太紧，又一个球打在了李嘉恒的小腿上，两边都是有些精疲力尽。  
C中的几个人手脚不干净起来，对方有个染了头发的防他，一整场都背着裁判做些小动作 。球刚出手，他的手掌啪一声打在李嘉恒胳膊上，裁判没吹。李嘉恒站到边线旁边，掀起篮球衣的下摆擦脸上的汗，拿起水瓶咕咚喝了几大口。刚返场，那人又凑过来，胳膊肘从他背后蹭过去。  
球给“嗖”一声丢出场外，李嘉恒扬起胳膊搡了他一把，那人哎哟大喊一声耍赖一样往地上一躺。  
见到这里起了点乱，C中另一个队员来了劲一样朝他胸口一推，他退了半步，火气更大了，也回身撞过去。另外几个对方球员从场边跑上去扯着他，样子是要劝架，每个手指头都用了力气，卡得他皮肉都疼。寡不敌众，他拉扯不过他们几个人。  
这时候那个躺倒在地的伸腿绊了李嘉恒一脚。室内篮球场地上有汗，滑的很，他一个趔趄往前倒了下，手撑了下地板，头上一下冒出了一层汗。  
A中几个拉拉队的女生尖起嗓子喊。  
篮球馆里面瞬间吵闹成一片，两边队伍互相指着对方鼻子骂，剑拔弩张。  
裁判这时候才吹了犯规。  
“干什么呢？”阿彪和胖子跑过去扶他起来，李嘉恒扭了扭手腕，有些肿起来。  
“扭着了。”李嘉恒说，“没事儿，不疼。”  
“那帮畜生手脚不干净。”阿彪骂起来，“大爷的，什么狗屁友谊赛。”  
对面也骂了回来，带着脏字。  
“得去医院照下。”教练过来说，“要是这左手伤了可是大事。”  
胖子自告奋勇地说：“我陪他去。”  
“比赛还没结束呢。”教练说，“总不能取消吧，打到这份上了，想认输？”  
李嘉恒眉头紧了紧说：“不能取消，输给这帮孙子这口气我咽不下去。”  
李贺这时候从看台上走下来，还是斜挎着包，走到他们跟前说：“教练，我带他去医院。”  
他扫了C中那几个人一眼，眼神冷得有点可畏。

他俩出了校门，李贺挥手喊了个车去了区中心医院。  
医生看了看李嘉恒肿起来的手腕说：“看起来不是骨折，还是去照个x光比较保险。”  
他坐着，李贺很着急地站起来拿起检查单去付费，拿好了收据走进来叫他：“我陪你去照。”  
李嘉恒面子上有点挂不住，朝他看了两眼说：“我自己来吧。”  
李贺不理他，一只胳膊夹住他的右手，像是押解犯人一样把他送进了放射科。  
照完了又得等报告，两个人坐在椅子上，李贺捧着他的手腕，手心发出的温度沁到李嘉恒皮肤里面，他有些不自在，岔开话题说：“你来看我比赛了。”  
李贺刘海有些被风吹起来，眼睑垂着，小心翼翼地看着他的手，一边说：“小孩子脾气，跟他们有什么好动手的。”  
“我没动手。”  
李贺挥手在他脑门上扣了一下问他：“我一直好奇，你那个身材比较健硕的朋友是怎么选上校队的。”  
李嘉恒答 ：“健硕……您用词真是贴心。你说的是胖子吧，他人个子大，往禁区里面一站别人推不动。”  
李贺看他的手说：“要是真的骨折，怎么办？”  
李嘉恒跟理亏一样低下头去，有些自暴自弃地说：“运气也太差了，要是右手骨折，明天就不能参加英文考试了，偏偏是左手。”  
李贺把背靠在墙上看他一眼问：“你打飞机用右手还是左手？”  
“右手。”李嘉恒不假思索地回答。  
过了会想想觉得不对，耳朵要着火了，回头看着李贺：“啊啊啊？”  
李贺得意洋洋地坏笑着说：“那你运气还不错，要是右手骨折了，那就不顺手了。”  
“你不是团支部书记吗。”李嘉恒崩溃。  
李贺笑起来，唇齿上都带着春色，跟刚刚开黄腔的人不是他一样。  
李嘉恒脸红了一片，肾上腺素过量。  
这时候医生喊他们进去：“看了片子，骨头没事，腕背侧韧带与腕伸肌腱损伤，我给你扎起来，最近尽量避免用力。”  
李贺冲着他眨眨眼：“别太用力，知道吗？”  
李嘉恒知道他言下之意，整个人额头上都冒汗了。  
李贺替他问医生：“还能打球吗？”  
医生看看他们说：“过一两个礼拜就可以了，没问题，回去用冰毛巾敷。”  
李嘉恒的手给包了里三层外三层，李贺掏出笔在他手腕的位置龙飞凤舞地写了一行早日康复。  
写完以后李嘉恒横过手来看，说：“学长其实你字不太好看。”  
李贺怒骂：“滚滚滚，现在就把医药费赔给我。”  
李嘉恒看着他想，这下栽了，真喜欢上他了。

到了后一个周一，他手上的绷带被人写满了字。  
他无语：“又不是石膏，过两天就拆了。”  
数学老师走过来过来也用红笔写了一行：“排列组合二项式理论知识要记牢。”  
李嘉恒把手腕转过来看到上面那行字，忍不住笑起来。  
胖子问他：“手断了开心吗？”  
李嘉恒：“嘿嘿，开心。”  
于是晨会的时候，借着光荣负伤的名义，李嘉恒更加肆无忌惮地浑水摸鱼。  
一套广播体操过后，李贺又被喊上去做学习动员，他蹲坐在操场的栏杆上听他在那念：“……寒窗苦读，不仅为了升学。学习，能够让我们增长知识，增长才干。学习，能为我们净化心灵。 ……”  
等李贺念完以后，操场上发出稀稀拉拉的掌声，他把演讲稿叠起来塞进衬衫口袋，慢吞吞地走下台去。他站回队伍里面，旁边一个长相秀气的男生搡了他一把，不知道说了什么，李贺低头笑起来。  
李嘉恒从口袋里面掏出手机左右按了几行字：“我想跟你一起净化心灵。”  
胖子在旁边嘀嘀咕咕说：“你笑起来的样子有点变态。”  
李嘉恒把手机放回口袋：“你才变态。”  
胖子说：“我仿佛陷入了爱情，我要向女神表白。”  
阿彪转过头来对着他们摇摇头：“我赌没戏。李嘉恒，你下注吗？”  
他从口袋里面翻出来二十块钱塞到阿彪手中：“赔率是多少？”  
胖子痛心疾首地说：“你们这群畜生，我积攒了一个月的零花钱买了根项链，925银的你知道吗？货真价实，如同我一颗真心。我这个礼拜要去找她表白。”  
李嘉恒口袋里面的手机震了震，他拿出来看，蓝色的屏幕上三个字：“死孩子。”  
他突然笑起来说：“胖子，我支持你，爱的告白很热血。”  
胖子瞥他一眼：“李嘉恒你最近不对头，是不是打飞机打多了，弹尽粮绝？”  
他看了眼平行班列队解散，李贺和他的朋友往教学楼走过去，仰着脸说：“滚，就只能你一个人恋爱？”  
这下阿彪也提起精神来了，把手里的蛋壳往地上弹了几下转过头把二十块又塞回他手里说：“我不跟你赌，你找女生，用一下忍法色诱之术，还不是一找一个准。”  
胖子夸张地举起双手说：“阿彪你这人太不讲义气了。”  
阿彪反驳说：“你不看看你长啥样，他长啥样吗？”  
胖子说：“滚你妈的，他是我表弟，我俩长得不是一模一样吗？”

4.  
阿彪坐在沙发上看着电视，他是费城七六人的铁粉，最喜欢艾佛森，这厮今年风头很劲。电视屏幕上凯尔特人跟七六人打成一团。  
胖子从厨房里面拿了可乐，往沙发上一坐问：“阿姨今天不在？”  
李嘉恒手里捏着遥控器把声音调大一点说：“谈离婚的事情去了。”  
胖子看他一眼，拿起枕头往他脸上一抡，问他：“你怎么办？”  
“凉拌。”李嘉恒手上绷带拆了，跟没事儿一样，这时候腾起身子卡住胖子的喉咙，两个人滚到地板上十字固定。  
阿彪嫌他们吵，嘴里说：“韦伯这个助攻不行啊，这比赛看不下去了。要不打会牌？”  
李嘉恒说：“还打？上次你输得连内裤都要脱掉了。”  
“脱了内裤大家饱饱眼福。”  
“滚。”  
吵闹了一阵子，胖子从地上捡起来一听可乐，定定地说：“我告白了。”  
李嘉恒把手松开，往他背上打了一拳说：“你小子？快，事无巨细，把所有细节都告诉我。”  
胖子说：“没什么好多说的，失败了。”  
一会才说上周五他在劳技课教室外面堵人家，把项链送到她手里，说想认识她，交个朋友。  
阿彪问他：“她是不是说同学你人不错，但是学校禁止早恋？”  
胖子叹口气说：“比这个更惨，她拿了项链走回到劳技教室，拿出来一个老虎钳，在我面前把项链钳断了。”  
“嘶——”物伤其类，李嘉恒和阿彪同时倒抽一口冷气。  
胖子说：“她还说她有喜欢的人了，高三六班的，那个团支书的朋友，叫什么马什么的。”  
李嘉恒接话：“马天宇吧？”  
胖子拍大腿说：“是他。”  
李嘉恒说：“那你没希望了，他长得很漂亮，还是学生会的。”  
阿彪看了他一眼，把频道换了说：“对学生会的事情你倒是挺清楚的。”  
李嘉恒仰躺在沙发上，把胖子的肚子当枕头，无视了阿彪说的话：“那你呢，重新回到小泽玛利亚的怀抱之中算了？”  
胖子也不把他推开说，“我不喜欢混血儿那一卦的。” 过了一阵子突然发自肺腑地吼了句：“我要知难而上、逆水行舟，不进则退。我就不信那个马什么的有多了不得。”  
这几句说得很大声，隔着肚皮李嘉恒觉得自己耳朵都快炸了。  
阿彪插嘴说：“下周二跟B中的友谊赛，你不如请她来看球，到时候我多给你几个助攻，让你耍耍帅。”  
“好兄弟啊。”胖子扑到阿彪怀里唱了起来：“一起走一起飞一口气，越过了生死……”  
李嘉恒从裤带里面掏出手机，屏幕亮起蓝光，他按着软键，滴滴几声进入了收件箱，顺着看下去，除了妈妈发过来的几个简讯就是李贺的名字，那条简讯还是几个星期前的。  
他点开看了会，犹豫着发了条：“下周二和B中比赛，来不来。”  
还没等屏幕的蓝光熄灭，那边就回过来一条：“周二学生会要开会。”  
李嘉恒咬咬牙又回：“五点半开始，我等你。”  
那边没回复，把手机揣回到口袋里面。  
阿彪从茶几底下摸出来一副牌说三缺一要不抽几轮乌龟，过了会看看他说：“李嘉恒你现在这种思春少女的表情看着有点令人不舒服。”

B中是个区重点中学，体育部形同虚设，篮球队的队员一个个都是软柿子，才不到半场就落后了接近二十分。于是他们打得也懒散了起来。篮球馆里面稀稀落落坐的人不多，第一排有一群高一的女生，一下课就坐在那里，看球也不认真，窃窃私语。  
中场休息，胖子垂头丧气地说人家也没来看球。  
李嘉恒拿毛巾擦擦汗，看看手表说：“下半场我们放放水吧，毕竟友谊第一比赛第二。”  
这时候那几个女生突然喧哗起来，一个劲往体育馆入口处的方向挪。李嘉恒抬头看见李贺和马天宇在入口处旁边的一排观众席上坐下来了。李贺没看他，手上捧着两本厚厚的参考书，鼻梁上难得架着眼镜。  
胖子骂了句：“那厮怎么来了。”  
李嘉恒腾地站起来跑到阿彪旁边说：“兄弟，给做几个球。”  
阿彪莫名其妙地说：“你还要我给你做球。”  
他双手合十说拜托拜托，下次作业借给你抄。  
下半场开始，阿彪不负众望把球丢向他的方向，李嘉恒胯下运球，引得看球的那些女生又叽叽喳喳起来，等到三分线前，B中的几个队员互相推搡着防守着。李嘉恒一只手把篮球捏在手心，手腕向上翻起来，胳膊伸直向后跳跃，篮球一个漂亮的抛物线唰地窜进网里，三分。  
胖子骂了句：“装逼。”  
阿彪跳起来把球又夺回来说：“说好的友谊第一比赛第二呢？”  
李嘉恒义正辞严地说：“认真比赛，是对对方球员的基本尊重。”  
第四节比赛，B中已经落后了三十几分，场上还有五六秒时间，对方打手犯规，李嘉恒三步上篮，轻松入网，加罚两个球。他踱到篮筐下面，李贺坐在那里。他又心跳起来。李贺的脸在顶灯下面显得比平时更白了，校服衬衫还是一丝不苟地系着，袖子卷起来露出两截干净的手臂，看着李嘉恒冲他的方向走过来侧过头像是有点手足无措的样子，突然就没了往常那种练达。  
“喂。”李嘉恒对他喊了句。  
他扬起脸看他，脸庞是红的：“小孩，怎么了？”  
李嘉恒把篮球往他怀里一塞说：“你替我给球吹一口气……”  
李贺有点莫名其妙，旁边马天宇绷不住地笑起来：“团支书吐息如兰，吹一口仙气能带来好运气是吧。”  
李贺站起来，他踩在台阶上，两个人身高差刚好持平，眼睛定定看着李嘉恒，然后低头鼓起腮帮子特别听话地往篮球上吹了口气。  
“好了，给团支书开过光了。”马天宇笑得几乎要滚下座位，旁边几个女生面面相觑。  
李嘉恒接过球，不顾旁边胖子和阿彪被雷劈中的目光，走回到罚球线上，抬手，球进了。  
他对李贺比了个胜利的姿势。  
李贺终于忍不住了，坐了下去，把脸埋进手臂里面笑得喘不过气来，露出两个红得有点透明的耳朵尖。

比赛结束，他急匆匆跑过去抓着李贺的衣服说：“你等等我。”  
旁边马天宇又一阵狂笑，挥挥手说：“先走一步，不要迷恋哥。”  
李贺冲他点点头。  
李嘉恒冲进更衣间，直接把长裤套在运动裤外面，抓起背包和毛巾，铁皮的柜子被他敲得哐当哐当响。跑出来的时候李贺听话地站在体育馆门口，背靠着门。见到李嘉恒来了，把挎包背了起来，背带在肩膀上还没扯平，李嘉恒就过去拽着他往观众席后面带。  
观众席是一排一楼半高的金属折叠椅，下面有不少储物的空间，偶然逃课的时候，他们会到这里来打瞌睡，位置挺隐蔽，一般别人发现不了。  
地上细细密密跌落了好多个烟头，李贺皱着眉头说：“你不抽烟吧？”  
李嘉恒摇摇头，又伸手把他往里带了点。  
两个人挤到了墙边，李嘉恒贴过来亲他，把他戴着的眼镜拿下来折叠放进口袋。嘴唇细细密密落在他额头上、脸上，最后又掉在李贺嘴唇上面。李贺还拉着包，腾不出手，稍微用胳膊推推他说：“一身汗味。”  
李嘉恒缓口气两只手掐住他的腰，头往他衬衫上蹭过去，把他整个人往自己的方向揽过来，刚才向李贺扑过去的气势少了一半，含糊着说：“你来看我了。”  
李贺张嘴没说话，李嘉恒又低头去亲他了鼻尖一下。  
李贺主动地搂住了他的脖子，脸贴了过来，五官是真的漂亮，李嘉恒都不敢看他。他的舌头伸出来顺着李嘉恒的唇缝舔过去，缠绕的动作有些轻佻。  
他的嘴唇很软，舌头翻搅着，嘴唇严丝密缝地贴在了一起，呼吸牵扯起来。  
李嘉恒眯起眼睛看着李贺，雪白的眼皮盖子上几乎看得见静脉，眼睛垂着，脸上嫣红了一片，睫毛微微发抖。他不敢看太久，怕控制不住。  
心里有种酥麻的感觉，像是坐海盗船，小腹里面一股痒意。  
唇舌交战，亲出些声响，李嘉恒伸手把李贺衬衫的衣摆抽出来要往里面摸。李贺啪一下打在他手背上说：“在学校呢。”  
李嘉恒心急火燎地又去亲他嘴角说：“我们回家，我家没人。”  
李贺身体很配合他，攀在他肩膀上露出脖子任他拱着，嘴上说：“刚表白就想上床？”  
李嘉恒叹了口气退后一小步，手还是抓着他的衣摆说：“学长，没有，”他坐了会把运动包压在胯间说，“你先别看我，我静一下。”  
李贺表情严肃，在他旁边坐下去说：“我陪你一起静静。”一边手把他的包拉开，对着下面已经硬起来的那根从下往上摸了一下。  
李嘉恒惊跳起来，脸快滴血，抓住李贺的手不让他再造次，一字一顿喊他：“团支书。”  
李贺拍拍裤子站起来说：“不闹你了，我要回家了，晚上还得补习。”  
李嘉恒说：“你等等我，真的，再两分钟就好了。”  
他们俩呆坐了两分钟，李嘉恒总算站起来，尴尬地说：“好了，你先走。”  
出了体育馆到自行车棚，李贺把自己的车推出来，书包往车斗里面一丢。天色都黑下去了，学校外面的路灯开了，招来了几只飞蛾簌簌地扑在灯管上。  
李嘉恒说：“学长，我载你好不好。”  
李贺摇摇头：“你自己没车？”  
李嘉恒一个箭步走到自己那辆山地车前把气门芯给拧松了，一边说：“漏气了，学长，帮帮忙，我载你回家，明天早上来接你上学好吗。”  
李贺似笑非笑地看着他说：“小孩。”  
夜风吹起来已经开始发凉，李贺的手捏住了他的外套，两个人身体的重量让自行车有些左右摇晃，但是李嘉恒一点儿也不在乎。

5.  
到了十一月末，天气开始变得冷，李贺在校服衬衫外面穿了一件浅灰色的毛衣背心。晨会的时候他还是一丝不苟地念着稿子。出乎意料地，大多数围观到他向李贺表白的人都没往那个方向想，只有胖子和阿彪时不时对他抛掷过来几个嫌弃的表情。  
学校要举办文艺汇演，整个下午都要排练，高三年级被放了半天假。  
李嘉恒给李贺发短信：“下午见一面吗。”  
李贺过了两节课才回他：“想我了？”  
过了午休时间，李嘉恒顺着学校的后墙翻了出去，李贺骑在自己的自行车上在墙外等他。  
“你太影响我学习了。”李贺推着车说。  
李嘉恒挠着头皮说：“我听到校长点名表扬你区统考成绩优异。”  
李贺从鼻子里面哼了一声：“他们希望我参加报送考试，提前为A中争取一个重点大学的席位。”  
李嘉恒看看他：“你不想保送吗？”  
李贺打了个哈欠说：“想啊，每天那么念书，挺累的。”  
他从李贺肩膀上抓过来那个挎包，沉甸甸的，里面估计塞满了参考书和考卷，搞不好还有某几个花痴少女送的情书：“你们平行班的课业太重了，高三年级连文艺汇演都不能参加，简直惨无人道。”  
李贺笑笑说：“能放半天假就不错了，”他理理衬衫的领子又问，“去哪？”  
李嘉恒说：“我妈上班去了，家里没人。”  
这句话寓意挺明显的，李贺抬头故作正经地说：“去你家干嘛？”  
李嘉恒不依不饶地说：“学长，来吧，来吧，我们家楼下有一家面馆，味道可好了，我强烈推荐，不好吃我把盘子都吞进去。怎么样？请你吃面。”  
李贺点点头一脸了然于心地说：“你想下面给我吃。”  
李贺的荤段子总是来得措手不及，李嘉恒一口矿泉水喷出来。

门打开来，公寓里面整整齐齐，李嘉恒的运动鞋和他妈妈的女式皮鞋都一字摆开。玄关的架子上留着张字条，吴太太的字端端正正两行：“今天要加班，冰箱里面有饭菜，自己热了吃，不要等我。”  
李贺左右打量着公寓问：“就你和你妈住？”  
李嘉恒点点头：“分居很久了，要闹离婚，以后我跟我妈。”  
李贺撇了下嘴，把背包放在地上：“让我参观下你的房间？”  
李嘉恒墙上贴着科比和奥尼尔的海报，他指了指海报问：“湖人还是热火？”  
李嘉恒说：“湖人。”  
两个人就奥尼尔转会的问题争执了一会，李贺说：“其实我初中的时候也参加过篮球队，但是后来放弃了。”  
李嘉恒惊讶道：“真的，那下次一定更要比试比试。”  
李贺偏过头笑着看他：“原来你是要跟我比试篮球，我以为是要近身肉搏呢。”  
李嘉恒咳嗽出声，看见李贺靠在他的书桌上看他，忍不住笑起来伸手揽过了他的腰，手把束起来的衬衫下摆扯出来。李贺很瘦，腰细得像是他两只手用力就能在中间合上一样，他说：“你太瘦了，我以为你在练辟谷之术。”  
李贺点点头靠在他肩膀说：“我一直练的都是屁股之术……我爸妈也说太瘦怕我撑不住，下个礼拜要开始吃蛋白粉。”  
李嘉恒笑出声把手在他衣服下面摩挲起来，他一低头李贺就把脸扬了起来，四片嘴唇堪堪贴在一起，李贺的手搂住了他的脖子，一股温热的鼻息喷在他脸上，他退后一点，李嘉恒就追过去咬他的嘴唇，手指头捧着他的下颚磨蹭着。  
“时间好快啊。”李嘉恒说。  
李贺抬起眼睛看他。  
“还有半年多你就毕业了。”  
李贺伸手摸摸他的眉毛，李嘉恒往前走了一步，两个人身体贴在一起，又亲上了。  
他今天早上在浴室里面还打过一发，看到李贺又受不住，舌头缠绕了几下又起了反应，李贺的眼皮垂着，嘴角红了一点，低头说：“你起来了。”  
他尴尬地想后退一点，对方的身体却凑过来，顶在他腿根，双腿张开了一点点。李嘉恒低头去看，李贺喘着气，两只手撑在背后的书桌上，衬衫给解开了两个扣子，露出了锁骨，下摆掀起的地方系着皮带，灰色的校服裤子也隆起来一点，他有些害羞地说：“我也……”  
这句话不必说完，李嘉恒的手就覆了上去，隔着衣料包住他那柄欲望，自己也忍不住往他小腹的位置顶了两下。李贺推推他，从书桌旁边站直，把李嘉恒推到了床沿上，接着他往后躺的势头，膝盖弯下来骑在了李嘉恒的腰上。  
他的屁股正对着李嘉恒的胯，他忍不住向上顶，一边把李贺那件衬衫解开来，他雪白的皮肤一寸寸暴露出来，因为天气微凉起了起皮疙瘩。皮带也抽出来丢在地板上，拉链给拉下去，露出白色的内裤。  
李贺不甘示弱地把他压在枕头上，运动裤解开很容易，下身迅速就被对方的手指头握住。他手心的皮肤很细腻，像是一张缎子一样又软又热，两只手合起来把李嘉恒的欲望包在中间上下套弄着，李嘉恒受不了往里面钻。  
李贺看着他的露出的小腹，手上下揉搓着用气音说：“你们体育生的身体真好。”  
李嘉恒眯着眼看他，伸手把他白色的内裤往下拉了一点下来，露出一点头，不是很真切，只是很漂亮的粉色一根。他拨过去，像是给自己打飞机一样同时握住李贺的那根。  
李贺喘息起来，从他身上掉下来在他旁边，连套弄的手都围不住，愣了神一样由他随便摸。  
他自己也受不了，空着的那只手去碰李贺红着的耳廓，细致的锁骨，顺着胸骨又去摸他胸口的那两点，李贺眼睛半睁开来，轻哼了一声，他的手上下着。  
李嘉恒看着他的脸终于忍不住，黏糊糊射在自己的腹肌上面，脑子里面有点空白。手却还没停下，继续给对方撸着，抬起头看到李贺咬着手背，就过去把他的手揭开来，凑在他嘴边听他喘息，手里用力，李贺轻喊了一句也射在他的手心。  
“舒服吗？”他问李贺。  
李贺点点头又摇摇头，从眼角看他。

脏了的纸巾丢在马桶里面冲下去。  
李嘉恒站在水斗前面用温水把毛巾捂热了，背对着李贺擦自己小腹。  
李贺从他背后抱过来，他动作停了停，转过身把手指插到对方蓬松的头发里面。他的衬衫扣子还开着，校裤没有了皮带，挂在胯骨上。他靠在台盆旁边，咬着嘴唇看李嘉恒，把手擦干问他：“第一次？”  
他点点头，翻过身体搂住李贺问：“嗯，你也是？”  
李贺脸上红了红，手指在他露出的上身上抚弄，在他耳边轻声嗯了句。手摸下去，下身又跟受到召唤一样直挺挺翘了起来。李嘉恒又往他手心里面蹭，一边说：“好舒服。”  
青春期少男打飞机的经验不少，但是这种舒服不只是身体上的，还有心理上的。李贺敞开的衬衫，露出白色的皮肤，还有给他掐出了半个手印的腰都太让他感到满足。光是想着就又忍不住前后动起来。  
李贺模糊地问他：“要不要试试那个。”  
他张开眼睛看到李贺眼角都红了，另一只手把自己也硬起来的那根放在李嘉恒那根旁边。肤色有些差异，看起来特别情色。李贺一只手握不住他们两根，另一只手也伸过去。  
李嘉恒把脸俯在他肩窝，从他耳垂亲到锁骨。用自己的手一下罩住他的两只手，前后摆弄起来，第二次的时间比较久，李贺的手指揉捏着，两根东西前后摩擦着，一阵阵酥麻往下腹涌去。最后他们吻在一起，又浪费了一些纸巾。  
李贺擦干净自己，用洗手液洗了手，再次擦干，把衣服又重新系好：“真耽误学习，今天作业都没做。”说完笑起来。  
李嘉恒飞快扫了他一眼：“写什么作业？吃面去。”

李贺给自己点了一份清汤寡水的香菇面筋素面，给李嘉恒点了一份红烧牛肉面，然后看着柜台上台湾香肠滋滋儿冒油又拍了三块钱硬币在桌上说：“给他再加一根香肠，要大点的，他喜欢吃。”  
李嘉恒恨不得找个地洞钻进去。

6.  
寒假集训，操练了一上午，骑车到家的时候喘得不行。  
李嘉恒一个大字躺平在床上，打了个瞌睡才想起来作业还没做。  
李贺之前发消息给他说每天不做完作业不准给他发短信。明明知道李贺又不可能亲自来检查他的寒假作业，他还是撑起胳膊开始往完形填空里面填单词。到底是过去完成时还是现在完成时。  
门响了下，吴太太推开门看看他说：“这几天怎么那么用功？”  
李嘉恒摆摆手，她刚下班，脸上还画着精致的妆，踩着高跟鞋，地板上咔嗒咔嗒一声声的。走到他跟前手里端着一盘子削好的苹果，切成了一片片。她摸摸李嘉恒的头说：“辛苦了，我做饭了，吃完苹果吃饭？”  
李嘉恒往嘴里塞了片苹果笑说：“今天有心情做饭了？”  
吴太太叹口气说：“以后每天都给你做饭。”  
他抬头看看她，有些不解。吴太太拉他的手，他有些不情愿被当成小孩，扯了扯，把手指头扯出来了。  
吴太太说：“我手艺不好，你知道的。”  
李嘉恒抬眼看她，听到她又说：“你以后跟我，要吃苦的。”  
李嘉恒皱皱眉头说：“说得好像之前吃了什么山珍海味一样。”  
吴太太笑出声，她才四十出头，风韵犹存，眼角只有点微小的皱纹。

他给李贺发短信说作业做完了，问他在哪。  
李贺在寒假补习班上课，是那种专业教育机构的近百人大课堂，每天上课下课都要有人打钩签到。李嘉恒骑车过去，看到教室的窗户亮着，里面黑压压一大群人坐着。李贺坐在靠后排，旁边的几个位置都空着，他咬着原子笔奋笔疾书。从他的角度根本看不到黑板，所以教室里面还挂着好几台电视机，转播着补习老师口沫横飞的画面。  
李嘉恒一脚踩在花坛上面，嗖一下就翻过了窗户，蹑手蹑脚摸到他旁边的位置上。一屁股坐下的时候木头板凳整条震了一下，李贺被他吓了一跳回头看他，不可置信的表情，然后压着嗓子问：“你怎么来了？”  
李嘉恒摇头晃脑地说：“太想你了呗。”  
他坐了会又用手指头戳李贺说：“你知道实验楼晚上闹鬼吗？”  
然后开始自言自语说有个女生有天晚上进女厕所看到一个人在拿着拖把拖地，等到出去了才想起来他拿着的才不是拖把，是个倒立着的长发女人。  
李贺白了他一眼，他趁机把一个热饭团塞到他手里。  
李贺摇摇头说：“我吃过饭了。”  
李嘉恒说：“天冷，你暖暖手。”  
李贺的手指攥着钢笔，他看四下没人注意就低头把他的手指衔住轻轻咬了两下说：“我们俩新婚燕尔，每天看不到你我心里难过死了。”  
李贺有点好笑地说：“谁跟你新婚燕尔？”  
李嘉恒一听急了说：“我们俩都行过夫妻之事，怎么还不承认你是我老婆？”  
李贺挫败地看了他一眼说：“你是我老婆还差不多，乖，别打扰老公做事。”  
李嘉恒把他的文曲星拿过来开始玩推箱子，推过了五六关觉得无聊，又把头放在课桌上，看着之前的人用修正带在木头上写的一行：“某某某到此一游。”旁边还有用刀片刻的一行字：“这是一个来自泰国的古老诅咒。”他看了会桌面，见李贺不理他，去抓他的右手说：“学长，逃课吧。”  
李贺输给他了，回头看他说：“为什么？”  
李嘉恒不出声，把李贺那根干净的中指含到嘴里去。  
李贺另一只手马上伸过来，不轻不重在他头上打了一下：“死小孩干嘛呢。”  
他这个人是典型的只许州官放火不许百姓点灯，李嘉恒把他手指头吐出来亲了一口说：“老公，逃课吧。”

他以前对李贺这种优等生有些看不上眼，只会死读书，鼻子上架着啤酒瓶一样的厚眼镜，别人在游戏机房打星际争霸，他们总是坐在教室里面写作业。要是他准备了小抄，这样的优等生往往还会自作正义地告发他们。李嘉恒从小就吃了不少这样学生的苦头，却栽在了李贺这里。  
李贺靠在窗户上，脸上痛心疾首，这样一个没逃过课的好学生，他却想捧在手心里面。  
书包被甩了出来，掉在花坛里面。  
李嘉恒伸出胳膊说，你踩着我膝盖下来。李贺摇摇头骂了句，然后翻身跳出了窗户。  
补课班的鹅卵石台阶旁边长了很多很多三叶草，顺着矮墙看不到边际。黄昏快到了，他们两个一边走一边看着逐渐变色的天空。最先是温暖的橙黄色，然后就渐渐变成鹅黄，带点彩色的金。  
他们两个有一句没一句说话，天气太冷，开口就呵出点白气，脸颊冻得有些发硬，牵动着做表情都难。  
他们两个到了游戏厅，李嘉恒站在投篮机前面一手一个往里面丢，李贺靠在旁边一边笑一边说：“你这是作弊。”  
卡槽吐出来一大串奖券，李嘉恒收起来说：“你看，不仅没亏，还赚钱。”  
他们两个又开了一会保时捷极品飞车，结果却是李贺赢了。  
路过一个大头贴机器，正好一对穿着冬季制服的高中生情侣从帷幔里面钻出来，手牵着，女生拿着照片笑得很开心的样子。  
李嘉恒看了李贺一眼，把他拽进了那个小小的照相室。  
那里的小椅子只够一个人坐，他把李贺抱在自己的大腿上，两只胳膊搂着他的腰。李贺挣了下说：“放开，大庭广众的。”  
他把脸埋在李贺脖子根说：“大庭广众才刺激。”  
李贺骂了句靠，学坏了。  
李嘉恒把鼻尖贴到他后脖，那里有些若有若无的洗发水香气，他拉开他的衣领舔了他耳垂一下说：“学长拍不拍？”  
李贺侧过脸刚开口，舌头就伸了过来，两只手推搡着，李嘉恒向上顶顶身体，一边去解李贺围着的围巾。里面穿着件圆领的毛衣，有些宽松，随便拉拉露出了一点肩膀来。  
李贺的脸侧着，眼睛半闭着，李嘉恒盯着眼前的屏幕，手指投币，一边按下按钮，闪光灯唰唰亮着。屏幕里面李贺的皮肤显得更加白了，嘴唇微微张开，头向他的方向偏着，他把脸凑过去吻他，说：“我印两份，一份给你，一份留着我打飞机用。”  
李贺挣开他瞪圆眼睛，飞快从他身上站起来，掀开帘幕把刚印出来的两排大头贴攥在手心。  
“学长，给我。”李嘉恒也走出来，他手长脚长，三步两步追上李贺，从背后制住他，“让我看看，让我看看。”  
李贺跟他拉扯了一会，挫败地把手心摊开来，两排照片里面画面有些模糊，但是更显得暧昧。看得出李贺坐在李嘉恒的腿上，两个人在接吻，一连串连拍甚至能看得出舌头的动作。李嘉恒的一只手扯着李贺胸前的毛衣，露出一大片白色的皮肤来，似乎还有一点若隐若现的乳晕。李贺的表情看起来有些迷蒙，晕乎乎的样子。  
“我要把它销毁。”李贺冷冷说，“赶紧给我。”  
李嘉恒飞速地把相片塞进钱包：“晚了，你不要我要，两份都是我的了。”  
李贺一拳打中他肩膀说：“给人看到了怎么办。”  
“我又不怕！”李嘉恒攥住他的手指头笑起来说：“你给我，我就给你，好不好？”  
李贺还在羞恼的情绪里面：“我惯你惯得太厉害了，这样下去真要翻天了。”过了好一会反应过来问：“给你什么？”  
李嘉恒特别认真地说：“你呀！等你高考结束了，给我好不好。”抓住了李贺的袖子又磨蹭着说，“晚上你别回家了，陪陪我嘛。”  
李贺冷笑一声，他又装作可怜地说：“我爸妈都离婚了，我一个人睡不着。”

天下起雪来。  
他们俩都没穿校服，漫画吧的服务员玩忽职守，没跟他们要身份证，只是狐疑地看了他一眼，给他们了把里面房间的钥匙。  
李贺坐在榻榻米房间角落打电话，语气跟他平时在晨会发言一样，他对着话筒说：“嗯，我跟天宇在一起，今天可能住在他这里。……明天早上回去，晚安。”  
李嘉恒把暖气调高了一些，好整以暇地看着他，一边说：“你爸妈同意你在马天宇家过夜？”  
李贺嗤笑一声：“怎么？吃醋了？”   
李嘉恒翘着腿说：“你跟他关系是挺好的，我见你们经常一起走。”  
李贺冷漠地看了他一眼说：“没什么，小马哥自称是我的好哥哥，普通朋友。”  
李嘉恒平静说：“哦，那我就是他的弟媳。”  
李贺不动声色：“你对号入座倒是挺快。”  
李嘉恒哈哈大笑。  
李贺摸摸自己的额头说，“你真得害死我了，我从来没跟我爸妈说过这样的谎。没想到他们就那么信了？”  
李嘉恒撑起身子说：“学长你坐过来一点。”  
李贺打完第一个电话，又打给马天宇，解释了半天。  
总算挂了电话，李嘉恒把他的身子扯过去，尽可能温柔地吻他。  
李贺侧过头说：“你净想着这些。”  
李嘉恒严肃地说：“学长，你成绩那么好，难道不知道青春期的特征之一就是性发育吗？”  
房间不大，榻榻米地上暖融融的，脸上的皮肤给蒸起一层红色。李嘉恒身子覆在李贺身上，伸手从他臂弯下面探过去，把毛衣卷起来顺着他的胳膊脱下来，手一边直奔主题地去揉他身下的一团。嘴给堵上了，越吻越深，两个人都喘不过气，互相搂着叠在地板上，还留恋地互相舔着嘴唇。  
李嘉恒抓过他的皮带，从牛仔裤中抽出来，接着裤子连同白色的内裤一起扯下去，堆叠在脚腕的地方。李贺睁开眼从旁边抓了一个靠垫，让自己坐起来，一边去脱李嘉恒身上的衣服。  
两个人又吻在一起，身体向旁边侧躺过去，裤子解开了，两根东西被手心裹住。李嘉恒在他侧面，扶着矮桌往李贺手里蹭过去，胳膊架着他的腰。李嘉恒含混地在他耳边说话，李贺听不清转过脸问他：“哈……你说什么？”  
李嘉恒继续往前耸动着身子说：“学长，我好想跟你做爱。”  
李贺慢吞吞爬起来，把手心舔湿，替他上下揉着。他在睫毛下面看着李嘉恒，眼睛闪亮的，嘴角轻轻向上扯着。 李嘉恒的手撑在身后，那根东西向上指着，就在李贺的脸旁边。  
李贺看着他，他脸上的表情像是喝醉一样，接着他趴下身子，伸出舌头就舔了李嘉恒一下。李嘉恒脑子一热，整个人都愣住了，扬起头盯着他说：“学长……？”李贺没说话，又舔了他一下，接着张开嘴顺从地收起牙齿，性器已经勃起了，钻进了湿热滚烫的口腔之中，舌尖顺着血管的脉络绕着软沟打转。  
李嘉恒整个人失了神，有些颤抖地说：“放开，别这样弄。”  
李贺的舌头又从下面舔上来，空着的手指揉捏着他的囊袋。李嘉恒哪受过这个，手肘撑不住，身体几乎要往后面倒下去。李贺把他吃得更深，吞吐之间出来一点水声。刺到了喉头有些生理性反胃，口腔一夹过来，李嘉恒觉得自己身体要着火，把人捞上来，手围过去给自己上下拉扯了几下就射在了李贺光着的大腿上，一边说：“不行，不行，受不了。”  
李贺好整以暇地问他：“爽吗？”  
他特别诚实地说：“爽。”低下头看到李贺还硬着，凑到他耳边问，“要不我也……？”  
手指缓缓往下挪过去圈住那根东西，前液淌出来了一点，手指头摸上去了那根上面，两个人气息交缠，脸颊都是一片绯红。李嘉恒把李贺的身体撑起来，让他背靠着自己，双手穿过他的胳膊给他揉着，李贺光裸的臀部正贴着他的小腹，还没把对方弄射出来，他又硬了。李贺觉察到了，侧躺下去说：“我给你夹着。”  
他握着李贺的那根上下动着，自己下身顶在了对方的腿缝里面，沿着会阴蹭过去，湿漉漉一片又顶到对方的囊袋上，磨蹭了一会发出肉体拍击的声音。  
李贺低头说：“唔……慢点。”  
他身上就穿着一件薄的长袖毛衣，李嘉恒一边往前顶撞，腾出一只手把衣摆也撩上去，因为紧张两边乳头都挺立着，他伸手去掐。  
刺激得过头了却停不下来，快感卷起来像是一阵潮汐，他们的身体无力地浮动在浪花上面，最后他捏住李贺的下巴，看着他的脸射了出来，埋头一口咬在了对方的脖子旁边。

7.  
吴太太站在门口说：“写功课写得那么用心？请你吃饭跟请老爷一样，叫了半天也不来，菜都要冷掉了。”  
李嘉恒把作业本推到旁边，慢吞吞走到厨房里面给自己盛好饭，夹了两筷子青菜在碗里要往房间走。  
吴太太叫住他：“坐下吃饭。”  
他有些不解地抬起头看看她，吴太太给他碗里添了一筷子红烧肉，不紧不慢地说：“我听你们班主任说你最近学习挺认真的，开窍了？” 见他不说话，吴太太提起点嗓门继续问他，“你以后什么打算，你想读大学，还是想加入青年队？”  
李嘉恒看看面前堆成小山的菜，很随便地说：“想打篮球。”  
吴太太深深地看他一眼，过了会说：“你喜欢打篮球，以后去NBA打篮球好不好？”  
李嘉恒笑出来：“皇额娘，你以为NBA是你开的，想去就去？你看中国出过多少个篮球员？”  
吴太太似是而非地说：“姚明不是在NBA打球。”  
李嘉恒愣了下说：“你说什么呢？”  
吴太太迟疑着说：“我给你申请了一个加拿大的大学预科，你以后……想打球也可以，想读大学也可以。”  
李嘉恒差点把青菜吐出来：“啊？”  
“我在这里呆得厌了，”她柔声细语地说，“就我们俩，一起出国移民……你喜欢篮球，妈妈支持你，给你最好的篮球教育。我们去北美，我给你打听过了，我找常青体育公司帮你集训……”  
李嘉恒把筷子拍在桌子上。  
吴太太这下美目怒瞪，语气抬起来几个音阶：“你小孩子脾气不懂，我这都是为了你好，你在这里打球能打出什么名堂？将来出了社会又什么用？……文化课不好好听讲，我任你胡闹那么多年了，说要追随兴趣。有几个人拿兴趣当饭吃的？只有我支持你，你既然要打球，就好好打，不要再鬼混了。”  
李嘉恒站起来，食不下咽，往自己房间里面走。  
后面声音追过来：“你去不去也不是你能做主的，你未满十八岁，我是你的监护人，你自己考虑考虑。”

阿彪推他了一把：“怎么那么颓了。”  
胖子隔着阿彪冷冰冰地说：“有人青春期叛逆，放着大好出国留学深造的机会不去，想要留在祖国大地谈情说爱。”  
李嘉恒把排骨剩下的一块骨头丢过去，不愧是篮球运动员，一个弧线差点丢进胖子嘴里。  
“我呸！”胖子骂。  
阿彪捧着钢碗看得入神：“你们说这个到底是汤还是泔水？”  
胖子凑过去看着汤底，那里浮动着几不可见的几片小小的蛋花。  
李嘉恒把椅子朝后仰着，靠在食堂的后墙。拿着塑料筷子在汤里面捣腾了两圈，  
天气开始有点转暖了，窗户外面一簇迎春花要开了。  
高一四班的劳技课代表这时候走进了食堂，胖子整个人为之一振，等她走过去才匆忙问：“她是不是看了我一眼？”  
阿彪从鼻孔里发出一声冷笑。  
这时候李贺从侧门走过来，不一会马天宇背着包也走过去，两个人有说有笑的样子。打完了饭菜又走了出去，李嘉恒的眼睛一路追着他的背影。  
“退学手续都办了，兄弟，不要垂死挣扎了，我看着挺心疼的。”胖子说。  
阿彪一边吃着白煮蛋一边翻了个白眼：“我看你是嫉妒李嘉恒能被加拿大的学校选中。”  
李嘉恒不理他们俩，摸出手机玩了会贪食蛇。蛇今天状态不好，很快就咬中自己，滴一下挂了。他退出游戏又点那个小信封，收信箱里面只能存二十条信息，十五六条都是李贺发过来的，他妈的短信被删得一条不剩，想想自觉自己是不肖子孙。  
“晚上一起去吃面？”李嘉恒给李贺发。  
等了两分钟信息回来了，言简意赅一个字：“好。”

他们俩在面馆角落坐着，李贺还是一碗香菇面筋面。  
面汤清澈，上面撒着一层碧绿色的葱花，他用筷子夹起来吃了两口，抬起头看李嘉恒：“怎么不吃，一会面要涨开了。”  
李嘉恒说：“没胃口。”  
李贺看看他，放下筷子笑了笑：“还是不想去？”  
他张开嘴，觉得又什么堵在嗓子里面一样，心里一阵涩，难受得喘不过气，觉得自己脸颊一湿，用手抹了下，居然擦出来点水珠。  
李贺慌忙从自己的书包口袋里面掏出来一包餐巾纸递到他面前，上面印着一只小熊维尼，一边坐到他旁边，用手按住他的肩膀说：“怎么哭了？”  
李嘉恒觉得捂住脸说：“刚才那一勺辣椒酱，太辣……熏得受不了。”  
李贺语气温柔地说：“你也真是的，明知道自己不能吃辣的，以后别加辣酱了啊？”  
他说话的语气十成十在哄李嘉恒，他听在耳朵里面觉得更委屈，不肯把手从眼睛上拿开，觉得丢脸得要命。  
李贺等了他一会儿岔开话题，“小孩，你看，今天班主任给我们发同学录了，你看设计得多丑。”  
李嘉恒把眼泪擦干净尴尬地抬起头看着李贺手里捧着的一本同学录，上面印着非常艳俗的一大捧花，旁边用烫金的字写着一行：“亲爱的朋友，请珍重。”他看了会说：“是挺丑的。”  
“你要不要看他们都给我写了什么？”李贺问他。  
李嘉恒把册子翻开来，字迹娟秀的是女生写的，基本都是对李贺的溢美之词，还有几行涂涂改改的。正中间一大行字写着：“永远别忘了你英俊潇洒风流倜傥的小马哥。”是马天宇写的。  
整个同学录填得满当当的，一点空位都没，只有封面上那行烫金字旁边有点空白的位置。  
李嘉恒说：“你给我一支笔。”  
李贺递给他说：“好好写，你字不怎么好看。”  
李嘉恒咬着笔盖，扬手一行丑得别出心裁的字在封面上摊开来：“我喜欢你，一辈子。”  
李贺无语地看着他说：“小孩，懂什么一辈子呢？”  
“一辈子就是一辈子，从现在到我进棺材的意思。”说罢李嘉恒又狠狠签上自己的名字，把半个封面都填满了，说：“以后我成为NBA球星，我的签名可就很值钱了。”  
李贺抿着嘴，大眼睛眨了眨笑起来说：“我会好好保存。”  
李嘉恒往嘴里送了一口面条又说：“等我当了球星，我就娶你当老婆。”  
李贺偏着脑袋点点头：“好，嫁给你。”  
李嘉恒捏着筷子，平时筋道的面条突然绵软下去，吃不出什么滋味。  
李贺看他：“你筷子拿得姿势不对，男子汉大丈夫，怎么能搞不定一根棍子呢？”又说：“怎么又哭了，眼泪要掉到面汤里面去了。”  
李嘉恒不说话，李贺就凑过来，柔软的嘴唇贴着他的眼角：“别怕。”  
他们坐在角落里面，没有人看见李贺是怎么样轻轻把他的眼泪吻干的，当然也不会有人在意在一张脏兮兮的桌子下面，他们两个的手指怎样互相碰触着然后纠缠在一起。  
初恋之所以难忘，多半是因为它永远不是完满的。  
而那个人却像是天上完满的明月一样，永远在回忆里面散发着温柔的白光。

四月初的时候他的退学手续办理好了，签证也完成了，不知不觉就到了机票上印出的那个日子。  
机票是下午一点出发的，李嘉恒还是早上四点就起了床。  
人是习惯动物，习惯是很难戒掉的。他沿着初春的马路慢跑着，绕过街心花园，跑进了李贺小区门口的便利店。便利店的阿姨已经认识他，打着哈欠向他点点头：“小囡老好的，每天都那么卖力。”  
李嘉恒不好意思地抓抓头发，拿起纸盒子装的维他奶，他跑进了熟悉的那栋楼。  
李贺的窗户是对着外面街道的那扇，上面挂着浅色的窗帘。  
窗户还暗着，预示着窗户主人熟睡的状态。  
他把白色的维他奶纸盒子塞进邮箱，又拿了出来，再上面用记号笔写了一行：“高考加油。”  
李嘉恒想起来他和李贺在那个榻榻米的房间里面，他们两个刚清理好自己，正在兴致勃勃地讨论。  
“学长，你高考以后要给我。”  
“我听说要那个得要润滑油什么的，很复杂的。”李贺说。  
“学长，我绝对会为你负责的。”李嘉恒义正辞严地说。  
李贺笑起来：“谁说我就一定得被你捅屁股了？我也有男性的尊严的。”  
李嘉恒伸手挠他的腰，李贺受不住笑得眼泪都要喷出来，痛苦地说：“知道了知道了，给你给你……”  
李嘉恒问他：“要不要现在试试塞根手指进去。”  
李贺一巴掌打中他的后脑勺。  
他们两个看了一会电影，靠在一起躺着，也不知道怎么睡着了。  
后半夜他醒过来，看到李贺身上盖着外套，腿伸得笔直，仿佛在睡梦里面都是一个循规蹈矩的好学生。  
他睡着的样子看起来好可爱，可惜他的手机不能照相，不然一定要偷偷把这一幕珍藏起来。想着如果他是自己的多好，每天早上睁开眼睛都能看到这个人躺在那里。

两天后，他收到了胖子寄来的电子邮件，说李贺被保送进了当地的重点大学，又说数学老师竟然找了个女朋友，跟他一样戴着一圈圈的眼镜。然后说跟C中的篮球赛赢了，没有你我们校队也是所向披靡。  
当然几年后，李嘉恒最后没有能够在NBA选秀大放异彩，他在三级球队里面打了一阵子球以后被国内的一个球探看中，重新签回到了故乡的一只球队里面当外援。那时候他已经不叫李嘉恒，而李贺也不叫李贺了。

8.  
李易峰走出KTV两步。  
大厅里面响起了一首老歌，一个他已经记不得名字的歌手的声音柔和飘荡着：“爱我，非你莫属，也许会笑着哭。但那人是你所以不怕苦。”  
快要到夏天，天气很潮，湿漉漉得下雨，像是六七年前一样。他把胳膊从外套里面抽出来，拿出纸巾仔细擦自己的额头。过了好一会才平静下来。  
“……懂得让我微笑的人，再没有谁比你有天分……”  
说来也奇怪，msn倒闭了，那两个转着圈的蓝色和绿色小人被弃之不用，一大群人用了一阵子微博又呼啦啦跑去玩微信朋友圈，联络的方式有一千一万种。偏偏李嘉恒的号码停了机。他翻过墙上过脸书，却不知道对方已经改了名，当然搜索不到。现在想来他自己的手机号码也停了机，名字也变了，同样地让人找不到。包括当年的死党马天宇都跟他抱怨说他贵人多忘事。  
那么折腾了几次，生活真成了交叉线，他们俩就那么断了联系。  
可是面对面碰上了，又好像从来没有分开过一样。  
“……懂得让我流泪的人，给的感动一定是最深，在我心中留下伤痕，你同时点亮了星辰……”  
李易峰不再是一个小孩，不会因为看到对方一眼就燃起满心的希望，但是四目交替的时刻内心还是升腾起来一种熟悉的幻想，像是落日留下的一丝余晖，迟疑地挂在天空的尽头，不愿意被黑暗所吞噬。

台阶外面有好几个人喝醉了，正在打电话找代驾，车开过去，在路上留下一道很长的水痕。  
他吐了几口气，又停了一会，突然觉得这样的感觉陌生极了。  
原来一个人的快乐和忧伤是可以那么轻易地被攥在别人手心的。  
过了一会身后才响起脚步声，递过来一瓶矿泉水：“想什么呢？”  
李易峰接过来笑了笑说：“没想到还能见到你。”  
吴亦凡盯着他看：“你跑那么急，我以为哥谭需要你，害我到处找电话亭……”  
“咳咳。”  
他们俩都没说话，又两个喝醉的人走过去，肩膀擦到李易峰。似乎是很顺手的，吴亦凡伸出胳膊把他往自己的方向揽了一下。动作有点急促，两张脸差点撞在一起：“小心。”  
李易峰抬起眼睛看他，他也垂着眼睛，像是拿不定主意一样在从他的鼻尖看到唇角又转回到眼睛上去。他来之前他们喝了红酒，所以吴亦凡的嘴唇中心染了一层深红色，顺着唇线晕开。他想这人长得是太出色了，特别在这样迷离的灯光下面，好像谁把天上的星星都摘下来藏在了他眼睛里面。  
李易峰有瞬间以为他要吻他，抬着头等着，过了一会吴亦凡闪烁着说：“学长，你没什么变化。”  
他尴尬地整理着自己的头发，希望自己表现得别太露骨，一边缓缓道：“怎么没变呢？胖了不少……”  
吴亦凡埋低下巴看他说：“从前太瘦了，现在好看多了，”然后煞有介事地解释道，“不是现在好看多了，是现在更好看了。”  
“吴……亦凡，以后就在这里打球了？”李易峰喃喃问他，“回来了？不走了？”  
到现在才惊觉，从前他都没有叫过对方的全名，不是叫小孩，就是喂，以至于这个新的名字到了嘴边，竟然轻而易举地喊出来了。  
吴亦凡点点头弯弯嘴角，握住他的手笑了一下：“我想着也许能见到你才来的，我没有你手机号码。”  
李易峰拿出口袋里面的智能手机摇了摇，两个人的号码就那么加上了。  
吴亦凡笑起来说：“又要我主动向你要号码。”  
李易峰愣了愣，咬了下嘴唇，两个人想到一起去了。  
吴亦凡看了他一眼又说：“我记得从前用的手机只能存二十条简讯，里面一大半都是你发给我的。现在能存成百上千条，倒是没有你的信息了。”

李易峰往他的方向挪了一点，手臂圈过来更紧了，身上的热度都透着布料沁了过来，他气息有些不稳，盯着吴亦凡帽檐下面的眼睛看，像是要确认什么。吴亦凡的眼睛垂着，另一只手还揽着他的腰，表情看不出来喜怒，五官还是一模一样，但是总有什么不太一样了。他侧过身子，于是就那么被困在了一个怀抱里面。箍着的身体互相贴近，似乎不在意旁边来来往往路过的行人惊愕的神色。  
李易峰说：“你变了，”他最后伸出手指戳戳吴亦凡的脸盘，又有些尴尬地补充，“……是大人了。”  
“以前是小鲜肉，现在是神户牛排？”  
李易峰噗嗤笑了。  
“没有当成NBA球星，还嫁不嫁给我了？”吴亦凡说。这句是玩笑话，语气是朋友之间也能开的。接着他低头轻轻抬起李易峰的下颚，这个动作却又亲昵，过了朋友的界限。两个人互相呆呆地看着。  
“啊？”李易峰抬起脑袋有些困惑。  
吴亦凡的喉结上下动了动，又说：“你忘了？”  
手指勾在一起，人又给抱了满怀，李易峰叹了口气突然笑起来说：“……不嫁。”  
吴亦凡有些委屈地松开手臂看他，这表情倒是过去就认得的，李易峰摸摸他的寸头说：“你又想占我便宜，这个毛病改不了，我不会娶你。”  
这下吴亦凡真的支持不住笑了起来，一低头李易峰的下巴就自然扬了起来，嘴唇像是两块小磁石一样贴在了一起。  
两个人亲昵了一阵才分开，吴亦凡问他：“老公，走不走？”  
李易峰说：“不能走，小马哥非杀了我不可。”  
两个人才一前一后又回到包房，只是接下来整个晚上别人唱了什么歌，赢了什么牌都搞不清，眼神就那么胶着在一起，分也分不开。  
结账的时候，马天宇抱着他的脖子说：“团支书，你真的要控制一下你的表情，这样下去我倒以为我在棒打鸳鸯了。”  
李易峰嘴里骂了句：“自绝经脉吧你。”

9.  
吴亦凡的公寓很小，有趣的是墙壁上依然贴着篮球明星的海报。  
李易峰走进来摸了一圈家具，没有积灰，挺干净的。转过头看到卧室门开着，这下可不同了，比起原来那张小小的木板床，这张国王尺寸的床铺看起来有些成熟性感的感觉。  
吴亦凡顺着他的眼神看着床说：“新的，我都没躺过几次。”  
这口飞醋吃得毫无理由，要不是他紧张得手指都发抖，李易峰都快被自己逗乐。吴亦凡走过去吻住他的喉咙，他后退着坐到了床沿边上，衬衫脱了干净，皮带被抽出来，裤子也顺势滑下了大腿。吴亦凡拧开台灯，温暖的微光罩着他俩的身体，他的视线多少有点露骨，撒娇般说：“学长，也帮我脱一下衣服。”  
他伸出手把他的帽衫拉链解开，又褪去了下面的黑色T恤，篮球员的肌肉露了出来，比从前更加结实了一点，腹肌一层层展开，随着呼吸起伏起来。  
吴亦凡拉开他的腿，小心让他躺平在床上，从脱下的裤子口袋里面掏出来了一小节润滑液，李易峰看了简直要吐血：“你什么时候买的？”  
吴亦凡冷静地说：“刚才在楼下便利店顺手买的。”

两个人终于不着寸缕，见了对方都像是突然回到青春期，都不用伸手摸或者撸，很快就硬得不像话。记忆有点席卷而来的意思，他俯下身子把脸贴在对方的大腿内侧，用鼻尖蹭着腿根，然后张嘴含了进去。  
吴亦凡叹了口气，用指肚摸摸他鼓起的脸颊说：“学长，你第一次……给我做这个的时候，我就想着……你在领操台上，衬衫穿得整整齐齐，跟所有人念学校的文明规范，是所有人眼里的模范生……但是却在我面前做这个。”  
李易峰横了他一眼，停下吞咽的动作，含糊着骂了几句。  
折腾了一下会，吴亦凡托着他的后脑勺退出来翻身把他架起来搂在怀里，用力吻了他的嘴角又说：“你还要不要我？”一边把他一条腿架起来，托着他的后腰。润滑液挤出来不少，手指似乎轻而易举地就塞进去了一根，来回抽插了几下又添上了一根。李易峰喘不过气来，大声咳嗽起来。  
抬起的腿越发提高，手指在体内互相交剪，侵入的感觉很陌生，手指头碰到里面的感觉又很刺激，来回抽动着，居然连排斥的感觉都没有了，只剩下欢愉的本能。他仰着脖子，觉得又憋又爽，等拖出手指的时候还带着水声。  
吴亦凡分开他的臀瓣往自己的身上也挤了一大堆润滑液，缓慢从上面插进去，一边叹着气，喉头里面发出一些颤抖的声音。

虽然准备工作很充分，但是进去的还是有些辛苦，他那根东西又硬又烫，卡着体内最脆弱的软肉过去，终有点侵犯的感觉。他一边往里面挤一边揉他的腰，再顺手帮他前面撸几下。额头贴着，又顺着鬓角往下去咬他的耳垂，用舌尖逗弄着，再一点点舔过他的乳头。  
等到整根没入的时候，他倒抽了一口气，两个人的脸贴在了一起，柔软的唇瓣地互相摩擦着。等吻得人松开了，身前的人就挺了一下胯，直接插到底，开始往下顶弄他。李易峰哼了一声，他自己都觉得这声音有些陌生，抬着的那条腿发抖，肉体的撞击声从相连的部分传来，他控制不住地喊了几声：“嗯，轻点……”  
体内那个平日触不到的地方被肆意戳刺着，带起来的快感让身体像是过了电一样发麻，他摇着头躺在枕头上。  
吴亦凡低头看他，低沉的声音在他耳边响起：“学长，喜欢吗？”  
他慢吞吞地点点头，问道：“你从哪儿学来的垃圾台词。”  
吴亦凡嘴角弯了起来，表情有点凶，看起来却很性感。他的两手撑在他肩膀上往下压了一点，放缓速度抽出来又捅进最深处，他控制不住地叫出声。手指还没围住自己就缴械投降。

他们的动作停了停，那根东西还在身体里面，他那位这几年来精进不少的学弟可怜巴巴地说：“怎么办，还硬着。”  
李易峰眯着眼睛抬起身体，阴茎随着液体滑了出来，他喘了口气说：“躺下。”  
翻身被压下去以后，他的膝盖弯了起来跨坐在对方的腰间，慢慢又扶着坐了下去，这个位置进入得更深了一些，自己上下抽动起来。下面的也忍不住，往上送着胯， 腹部的肌肉随着用力像是波浪一样隐约在皮肤下荡漾开来。两边一起用力起来太过刺激，整个人都前仰后合， 连喘息的时间都找不到。每一下都捅得太深，吴亦凡一边看着他的眼睛喊他：“学长，学长……”  
他侧过脸，汗水顺着脸颊滴滴答答滚下来落在对方的胸膛上，迷蒙地喊：“亦凡……嗯……”  
这下终于射了出来，他抬起身子，湿漉漉地往下滴。想起一个词，延迟享乐。他像是那个实验里面终于能够吃一大堆糖果的小孩一样，整个人陷入到快乐和满足之中。  
吴亦凡把他半拖半推地又重新叫起来说：“先别睡，再来一轮吧？”  
李易峰迷糊地问：“还没够啊？”  
吴亦凡说：“我的幸运数字是八，算上你两次，我一次，才三。”

10.  
两个人在空无一人的球场。  
吴亦凡走过去捏着李易峰的手说：“你知道吗，其实我以前挺怕你的。”  
李易峰回过头不解：“怕我？”  
吴亦凡吐吐舌头：“团支书、优等生、男神，正义的使者，胸前佩戴者红领巾，背后飘扬着五星红旗，凶起来的样子特别可怕。”  
“我没有对你凶过。”  
“那天我手受伤，你看C中那几个人的眼神可凶了。”  
李易峰踱着步看着微微亮着的观众席说：“哦，其实我一点都不可怕。”他回过脸说，“我反倒是怕你，某天突然发现，其实我这个人很平庸，也不是什么男神。”  
“平庸？”  
“我觉得你把我想得太好了。”李易峰说，“我没有你想得那么完美。”  
“那你就错了。”吴亦凡说，“在我心里，就你是完美的。”  
李易峰觉得自己没耳朵听。  
“过来，有个礼物给你。”  
下个礼拜的票子递到了手心，还是VIP的。  
吴亦凡指着篮筐说：“你位置就在那下面，你最好穿着雨衣戴防毒面具，我们队的那几个人出起汗来简直是瓢泼大雨，到时候往你脸上泼过来，那个味啊，叫他们少吃点葱姜蒜都不听。”  
李易峰捏着票子笑：“你真是球星了，你知道吗，我以前就特别想跟你一对一，就是那时候光顾着学习了……”  
“什么球星，你都不知道我工资多低。”吴亦凡不好意思地说，手指纠在一起走过来亲李易峰侧脸一下，从地上捡起来一个篮球丢过去，“对，我记得的，你说中学的时候参加过篮球队，你要和我斗牛，来呀。”  
李易峰运了运球，流畅地带到篮下，向上投过去。  
吴亦凡伸手就啪得把球拍飞了，球转起来立在他手指尖，他在篮球场上，像是闲庭信步，跟以前一样帅得发亮。  
“炫耀。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
球又送到了他手上，李易峰心里暖洋洋起来一点平静的感觉，像好久好久以前那样往球上面吹了口气，侧过脸去对吴亦凡笑。  
地面发出清脆的嘭响声，接着球弹起来落进了篮筐，发出轻轻的声响。


End file.
